Gunland
by IncognitiveSky
Summary: GGO-verse. Kirito gets ambushed by Death Gun at the stadium during the 3rd BoB. Rated M for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Warnings: Gunplay, bondage, humiliation, noncon, graphic smut. Now with bonus Sinon!
1. Chapter 1

**Gunland**

 _~ Disclaimers: I do NOT own Sword Art Online or anything associated with it._

 _~ Warnings: Gunplay, bondage, humiliation, noncon, graphic smut. If you don't like any of these things, it's probably for the best if you close this now._

"We'll commence our attack thirty seconds from after we split up here. Is that enough time for you?" Kirito asked.

Sinon dipped her head slightly in a nod. "Mm. That's more than enough."

"Alright."

There was a microsecond where Sinon had the urge to say something else to him but Kirito had already turned away from her so she kept her silence and watched as he dashed off toward the stadium.

Sinon shook her head and put aside the words in her mind she had been about to say. Now was not the time to waver and lose focus because of her feelings.

After all this is over, I'll fight him, put a bullet in him, and that will be the end of it, she promised to herself. Remembering that she was on the clock, she steeled her resolve and prepared to move into position as well.

Meanwhile, Kirito was sprinting toward the stadium but taking care at the same time to avoid the open areas of the deserted main streets. He chose paths that were indirect but offered cover, keeping close to walls and parked cars.

All of a sudden, his left leg went inexplicably numb throwing his foot coordination into disarray and causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

… _What?_

Glancing down, Kirito was shocked to see a small dart which he recognised with horror embedded in the pant sleeve of his left leg. This was the same projectile that had been used to stun Pale Rider. It crackled faintly with some sort of weak electrical charge.

Less than ten metres away from him, the target that he and Sinon had been planning to ambush materialized out of thin air right before his eyes. He was wrapped in an overlarge tattered cloak with the hood drawn over a metallic mask in the design of a skull. Instead of irises, scarlet lights flickered inside the blank eye sockets. This was the person who went by the infamous pseudonym of Death Gun.

As Death Gun appeared, the environment surrounding him flickered as if the virtual reality itself was being distorted by his appearance.

 _He was using some sort of optical camouflage to hide himself?..._

Taking advantage of Kirito's immobilisation, Death Gun seized him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him along the ground, pulling him off the street and into a narrow alleyway wedged between two adjacent buildings.

With Kirito in tow, Death Gun made his way deeper into the secluded and claustrophobic passage with its high walls and cramped width until about halfway in where he stopped.

Death Gun hoisted the boneless Kirito off the ground and settled him against the wall, sitting upright. Unveiling a cable tie from his within his mantle, he used it to bind the beam sabre wielder's wrists to a horizontal pipe jutting from the decrepit stone wall above Kirito's head.

"The stun bullet will wear off eventually but even after it does, with this, you still won't be going anywhere," Death Gun informed Kirito. "You did not expect me to have this sort of ability, did you? If you did not know, she will surely not realise it either until it is too late for her…ku, ku, ku."

Despite the paralysing effect of the stun bullet, Kirito wrenched his numb jaw open to vent the venom he harboured toward the person before him.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Sinon!" he spat.

"Oh? How do you intend on carrying out that claim when you're sitting here, powerless like this?" As if to emphasize his point, Death Gun produced his primary weapon, the Accuracy International L115A3, which Kirito had Sinon refer to in shock and fear as 'Silent Assassin', from beneath his cloak. Raising the massive gun, he rested the muzzle of that frightening sniper rifle against Kirito's chest plate armour directly over the spot where his heart would have been.

Kirito flinched. From such close range, even just one shot from such a high-powered rifle would be more than enough to reduce his HP all the way down to zero and eliminate. But Death Gun did not pull the trigger.

Instead, he slung the rifle back over his shoulder and descended to one knee.

"You've gotten a lot prettier since the last time we met." Death Gun lifted a bandaged hand to turn Kirito's delicate chin, focusing on the soft and snowy cheeks that seemed to radiate with a pale luminosity. Spindly fingers delicately lifted errant strands of long and perfectly dark hair away from startlingly violet eyes.

"Show me just how much of a girl you've become, Kirito."

Drawing his sidearm from the holster at his waist, Death Gun placed the muzzle end at the brim of Kirito's pert, light pink lips and roughly shoved the gun forwards.

"Mmmm?!"

"This is why you go prancing about as a girl, isn't it, Kirito? Because secretly in your heart, you yearn for a man to do something like this to you?"

Kirito's cheeks took on a rosy tint as Death Gun dug the sidearm further in before yanking it sharply back and forth within his mouth to simulate a repulsive act.

At that moment, the option to ' _Report sexual harassment?_ ' sprung up as a hologram in front of Kirito. But no matter how his wrists which were confined to the pipe above his head twisted and flexed, Kirito could not free his hands to reach for the window in front of him and touch it to confirm the prompt.

"Mmmph…Nnngh…"

With his voice obstructed by the sidearm's keyhole-shaped muzzle, Kirito could not yell out, 'Report!' either. His eyes watered in pain as Death Gun jammed the handgun deeper still all the way to the trigger guard until cold steel clanked against Kirito's backmost teeth.

Without physical or vocal confirmation, the holographic pop up expired and fizzled out of existence.

"So unwholesome for such a cute and innocent face to be doing such a dirty thing to a toy," Death Gun sneered. "You make a much better girl than you did a guy, Kirito. Perhaps you would enjoy the real thing more."

Alluring obsidian eyes that were tipped by long and pronounced eyelashes grew large with fright at the veiled implication but Death Gun's voice throttled with inhuman laughter again.

"No need to look so afraid," that distorted voice crackled in buttery tones. "I have a different exercise in mind for you."

Death Gun pulled his handgun out from between the captive's lips. The black-coated barrel glistened in the fading sunlight from being inside Kirito's mouth for so long. Death Gun didn't even bother wiping it first before he reholstered it.

Kirito felt his waist cape being lifted by the suppressor attachment of the L115A3 to reveal the plain grey combat trousers he wore underneath. The tip descended to trace over the patch of grey fabric just above where the legs joined up making the boy uncomfortably squirm at the suggestive movement.

"You…What the Hell do you think you're doing?..." Kirito's voice was hushed as he was poked and prodded in a very sensitive area with the gun.

"Ku, ku, ku…I'm going to show the world just how much the Black Swordsman is really worth." Death Gun pointed skyward, drawing Kirito's attention for the first time to four blue circular shapes that were floating innocuously in midair above and were trained down upon the pair. Looking at them, Kirito saw that they appeared to be disembodied camera lenses.

Death Gun lowered the L115A3 down to Kirito's belt buckle and jabbed sharply.

There was a tinkling click as the buckle clip was released. The belt loosened and fell apart resulting in Kirito's lower clothing unraveling all at once to the sound of their owner's embarrassed outcry as he was left in just his plain white cotton underwear and the flimsy cape outspread underneath his legs.

Death Gun's cloth-wrapped fingers dug into the waistband of Kirito's underwear and languidly edged them down as if he were teasing Kirito's helplessness at stopping his avatar from being stripped nude before an array of hovering cameras.

"Oh?" Death Gun expressed mild surprise. "So you're actually a boy, then? Who knew that someone like you had such a perverted hobby of strutting around pretending to be a girl? Even down there you look somewhat girlish but I suppose it suits your pretty avatar quite well." Death Gun laughed a grating, metallic bark.

"You bastard!" Kirito hissed.

Death Gun nudged the large rifle between Kirito's undone combat pants at the wilted penis before using the barrel tip to flip over one of the loosened flaps of Kirito's pants, better revealing the surrounding areas of Kirito's avatar.

Every inch of flesh on the petite figure from the narrow hips to sublimely curved thighs was covered in the same tender and pure white skin as Kirito's face, all the way down to the small, unwrinkled scrotum.

The edge of the rifle's suppressor scrolled past Kirito's more intimate parts to the unremarkable backside where it scanned up and down the valley between the two domes until it caught against a slight notch in the flesh that told Death Gun the location of what he had been searching for.

Kirito frantically shook his head, waist-length hair fluttering like a summer night's breeze.

"No! There are cameras watching!"

From within the darkness of his hood, Death Gun's scarlet eyes appeared to blaze even brighter than before with cruel glee as his hands tightened around the rifle stock and drove forward to pierce the L115A3 into Kirito.

A howl that was mixed with pain and woe carried loudly over a large area of the ghost city, shattering the stifling silence that hung over the abandoned streets and startling several perched crows into taking flight.

About hundered metres away, Sinon spun around in shock, instantly recognizing that deep and slightly breathy voice which was normally so calm and soothing but had just now made a sound so terrible it made her skin crawl with fear. _Kirito!_

Without thinking, Sinon rushed off at once in the direction where she thought the scream had come from, not even bothering to keep behind cover as she bolted straight down the middle of the road.

Kirito's voice had now subsided into vexed whimpering as Death Gun plunged more of the Accuracy International L115A3 into him, making the fully embedded suppressor attachment penetrate further along his unaccustomed rectum.

"Haaa…" The whisper escaped Kirito as a shaky breath as he fought to maintain his composure.

Peering unsteadily down through the pointed clumps of luscious black locks adorning his forehead, Kirito was mortified to see that the whole suppressor along with a good third of the unjacketed connecting barrel length had infiltrated him.

It felt strange, like a burning iron poker had been melded to his inner flesh. It was almost like being run through with a sword, strongly reminding him of his Aincrad days…

"Ku, ku, ku…Tell me, Black Swordsman. How does it feel to be impaled by the weapon of your enemy?"

"I won't break…from something cheap like this…" Kirito vowed in a faint breath with his eyes lowered at the centre of his crucifixion.

Death Gun's eyes gleamed dangerously once more before he continued traumatising the young fighter's insides by grazing the walls of raw and sensitive tissue ensconced there with the steel barrel of the L115A3 until he made Kirito yell out again.

Kirito's insides burned as a wound from a deep slash would while half-forgotten memories were stirred to the surface of his mind. The memory of crossing swords as his very life hung in the balance. The memory of that adrenaline rush from indulging his primal instinct to survive by fighting tooth and nail. The memory of pouring blood, sweat and soul into his blade just so he could so he could live to reach the next level and relive the entire cycle all over again.

"No…stop…I'm…" Kirito didn't even want to look down at his own body anymore, which had begun to react inappropriately of its own volition, because he was too disgusted with himself. Was it this pain that was so redolent of that euphoric battle high that was making him so hard?

"You're enjoying this more than you're letting on, Black Swordsman. To think that the depths of your secret perversions would plummet to such a rock bottom…"

Kirito despaired while his mind tried to make sense of the chaotic whirlwind that was his mind. Why? Why was this sort of reaction even possible within a virtual game like GGO? Why did such an unrelated mechanic exist in the game to begin with? Was it some tasteless easter egg that a developer had secretly implemented for players to find? Hidden jokes in games were far from uncommon and nearly always harmless but something like this which could be abused such a way…

As a realistically violent virtual first person shooter, GGO had always been intended for adults. The atmosphere was dark and unwelcoming, the landscape barren and desolate, and the very air stank of engine oil. Many of the establishments in this world were not suitable for the underage either – bars that served alcohol, night clubs as well as firearms and auto shops for vehicles.

So perhaps the designers had wanted to take the adult aspect with which they had built this world on and expand it further. Maybe all this was part of some officially unreleased programming code for a future DLC or patch that would introduce new parameters for physical interaction, which could then be used to broaden the scope of in-game activities for a nightclub, say for instance. Such an upgrade would bring the detail of realism in this virtual world to the next level and would surely be hungrily received by the game's adult audience. That was the most likely explanation.

Although it seemed that the majority of GGO's player base was indeed adults, the game had obviously attracted a fair share of younger players too. Sinon and her acquaintance Spiegel were living proof of that. I did not count myself because I came here with a different purpose in mind. And therein lay the dangerous pitfall. Because GGO had not yet put in place an age restriction system on players, he had ended up been carelessly exposed to and even forced to participate in such indecent behaviour. He might not even have been the first victim, and he certainly would not be the last until the company patched this terrible vulnerability.

But even then, it would already too late for them. Once word got out of such a traumatic and unforgivable oversight, there would be civil negligence lawsuits, legal penalties and extensive media coverage. The company's reputation would be irreparably damaged and GGO would die. The exact same thing had happened with Sword Art Online.

Kirito's speculative train of thought was abruptly derailed as a bundle of nerves he didn't even know he had thrilled brightly with a sensation like liquid lightning, snapping him back to the present. He let out a blaring wail of longing as Death Gun made both his voice and nerves sing by prodding him again. He felt the pressure in his cock tighten further still like a screw until it almost became an unbearable ache.

"It would be so easy for me to kill you right here and now, ku, ku, ku. All I need to do is pull this trigger and I could blow you apart from the inside out," Death Gun bragged in his lumbering rattle.

While Kirito shook his head again, imploringly, he wandered how it would feel to be eviscerated with a bullet fired off from the L115AC inside of him and briefly imagined his stomach being blasted wide open in an explosion of brightly coloured polygonal shards.

The hovering blue cameras were still directed at his pathetic half-stripped form as he had his integrity ruthlessly deposed, every moment of his amoral ruin being recorded and broadcast for all the world to see.

But Kirito didn't care about that any of that. Death Gun could toy with him, kill him, use him, record him or do whatever else he pleased so long as he did not touch Sinon. But he had no recourse to ensure that nothing would happen to her other than to beg.

"Please…don't hurt her…"

He had not only failed in his endeavour to protect Sinon from Death Gun but he had also betrayed the trust and faith she had placed in him by disgracing himself in the most wretched way possible.

 _Sorry, Sinon…_

As the burning feeling in Kirito's gut grew stronger and stronger, it made him weaker and more unsteady all over until he succumbed. And then everything he had been trying to hold back up to that point came crumbling apart as something else beneath all that came to ignite.

Kirito's abdomen was littered by the clip of stringy slugs his own avatar fired off as his ejaculation was wrought out of him by the crude stimulation of the L115A3.

After he was finally done, Death Gun unplugged the rifle's long barrel from Kirito's sore and meticulously roughened up chute before straightening up and speaking.

"Foolish boy. All that noise you made will undoubtedly have drawn that girl toward us. I will wait for her to come and then I will kill her whilst you sit here helplessly. After I have killed her, you will show me that sword of yours, full of anger, killing intent and madness. Only then will you cease living as a shadow and return to being the true Kirito."

With that declaration, the hooded player turned and glided out of the alleyway.

At that moment, In spite of everything that he had just went through there was but a solitary thought flickering inside Kirito's torn mind.

 _Sinon…_

 _A/N: Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gunland**

 _~ Disclaimers: I do NOT own Sword Art Online or anything associated with it._

"Sir…Sir?"

Kirito opened his eyes.

Standing over him were several men in black berets with the official insignia of GGO embellished on the front with the word ' _ADMIN_ ' done in golden stitching underneath.

"Sir, are you alright? We tried for half an hour to have you disconnected from the BoB tournament but an unusual glitch was interfering with our server command overlay."

"The BoB…"

"Don't worry – we've gotten you out. You're safe, now."

"Sinon. Where is she?"

"That girl gamer? Still in the BoB."

Kirito seized the closest admin by the collar.

"You need to connect me back into the BoB, right now!"

"Are you insane?!"

"You don't understand. Sinon's life is in danger!"

"Calm down, sir. You've just gone through something very traumatic. We're going to take you for a full medical evaluation."

"No! I need to go back! You have to let me back in!"

"He's not in his right mind," one of the admins observed sadly to another, shaking his head. "We should get him to medical as soon as possible."

"No!" Kirito shouted in frustration. "Please! You have to listen to me!"

But he knew that they wouldn't. They wouldn't understand the situation. How was he supposed to convince them that one of the players in the BoB was in fact a crazed serial killer who was planning to kill the only other remaining finalist in both the virtual and real world?

"Come on. Let's go." Two of the admins placed their hands solicitously upon Kirito's shoulders to gently guide him away.

At that exact moment, the world around him dissolved, fading into swirling colour.

Kirito sat bolt upright in his hospital bed, with nodes and wires attached all over his body. He had been disconnected from GGO.

The very first thing he saw, by the side of his bed, was a head of elegant auburn hair and a beautiful, wide-eyed face that was wrought with worry.

"Kirito!"

The girl flung herself at him, wrapping him up tightly in her arms.

"A – Asuna? How?"

"Chrysheight – He told me everything. Why didn't you tell me…Why?"

"I didn't want to involve you if there was even the slightest chance that it could put you in danger," Kirito confessed, reluctantly.

Placing his hands gently over hers, Kirito eased himself from her embrace so that he could look at her properly. "Asuna. Were you…watching?"

Although Asuna lowered her face to avoid answering, Kirito noticed the flat screen television monitor mounted on the wall at the end of his bed. A broadcast featuring live feeds of the BoB was playing on it. And right there on the screen was a replay of Kirito's graphic torture at the hands of Death Gun.

Kirito leveled his own gaze at his thin white bed sheets. She had seen it all, everything.

"…I see."

Kirito sought for something to say but failed. Asuna deserved to be given an account of his actions or more specifically, his reactions and how terribly inappropriate they had been.

They both sat in uncomfortable silence, each unsure of the right words to say to the other.

"I'm sorry, Asuna." Kirito finally managed, unable to find the courage to look up from the sheets.

"I refuse to accept your apology," Asuna calmly declared, "because you have nothing to apologise for. Nothing! You didn't ask for what happened to you. Did you really believe that I'd think less of you because of what you went through? I thought that there wasn't even a shadow of a doubt in your mind that I believed in the best of you! I hoped you knew that already…"

Her trembling voice faded away.

Kirito was shocked by Asuna's refute. After everything they had been through together in Sword Art Online, how could he still question the place he held in the heart of someone he had trusted with his life on countless occasions and had done the same with, in return? He inwardly cursed himself for selling Asuna's feelings short.

His hands found hers again, which were clenched together in the sheets and this time, it was he that issued the hug.

"Asuna, I'm sorry. And, thank you."

Over her shoulder, Kirito saw the broadcast switch to a live feed of a solitary aqua-haired figure sitting huddled in a ball.

Sinon sat, alone, with her chin resting on her drawn up knees, staring blankly ahead.

She had been scanning the satellite map, keeping an eye on the player marker labeled with Kirito's name and had watched it fade out of existence. Piecing that together with the chilling scream that had caught her attention earlier, it hadn't been exactly hard for her to guess the gist of what had gone down in the abandoned city.

No matter how hard she had tried to run from her past, it had still caught up with her, in the end. Sinon couldn't help but nearly laugh out loud at the nihilistic futility of it.

She, who had taken the precious life of another human being fifteen years ago with a gun would soon have hers taken in the same way by the killer known as Death Gun. It was a perfect, fitting end for a sinner like her. Here, in this barren wasteland she would die, alone as she had always been her entire life.

Sinon tilted her head back to give the last smile of her life at the camera above her for the one person left that mattered to her.

"Sorry, Kirito. I thought that if I stayed by your side and watched you, I could become strong like you but I guess that isn't gonna happen."

On the screen, Kirito witnessed in anguish a small single tear that Sinon couldn't prevent from trickling down her cheek.

"What are you doing, Sinon? Whatever you're thinking of doing, stop!"

It wasn't the fact that Sinon had got up off the ground and begun to walk quite calmly toward the main road that made Kirito scream. It was the fact that her beloved Hecate II was still sitting against the wall exactly where she had left it when she sat down.

"Sinon, go back! Please!" Kirito begged desperately but he knew that she was somewhere where his words would never reach her.

As she walked, Sinon felt strangely at peace. This was how it was always meant to be. This was how she was supposed to leave this world.

 _No_.

Her own firm voice in her head surprised her.

Was this all she had amounted to in the years she had practiced in GGO? She had played to become a stronger person. This wasn't what she had struggled for. She had not fought and defeated powerful players like Behemoth only to meekly walk into death's waiting arms.

Everything that Kirito had done today had been to protect her from Death Gun, fighting for her life all the way down to his very last health point. He had done his part as best he could. The very least that she owed him was to do hers.

And then it sprung on her like an icy wind – a malicious, murderous intent so cold and potent that she could sense it.

She threw herself out of the way at the same time she heard the bullet whiz through the air, rolling behind a jeep for cover.

Sinon mentally kicked herself. Because she had let her emotions get the better of her she was now caught in a fight without her indispensable rifle. Her opponent already had an immense advantage over her.

Drawing her backup weapon, an MP7 submachine gun, she adjusted the jeep's side mirror to try and ascertain her opponent's position but it was swiftly shattered into flying fragments by second bullet. A third loudly punctured the tire behind her feet.

Sinon readied herself to duck out and take a shot, but her legs were cemented in place.

 _What's happening to me?_

She was terrified – terrified that Death Gun was about to kill her and that fear was crippling her, overriding all motor responses.

At least that was what she thought. And then her eyes caught a tiny familiar looking dart sticking out of her upper thigh.

 _When–?_

She felt the MP7 begin to slide from her stiff fingers. No matter how hard she tried to hold on to her last hope for defending herself, it tipped clumsily from her grasp.

Her balance was the next thing to shut down and she keeled over, sinking back against the side of the jeep.

Lying there, Sinon struggled against her own body, trying to get any part of it to move as the sound of gravel crunching under heavy footsteps grew steadily louder.

And then he walked into her line of sight, with his tattered mantle whipping in the wind and piercing laser red eyes like a demon's.

 _Death Gun!_

He stood over her and his looming shadow draped across her body.

"Ku, ku, ku. I'm honestly surprised you could still move for that long even after being hit by my first shot. You truly are one of GGO's top players, Sinon."

 _First shot?!_

Now it all made sense. She had thought she had dodged the initial attack but simply hadn't felt it because of the numbing effect of the stun bullet.

"You're the only one left. I've eliminated every other player in the Bullet of Bullets. Even Kirito."

"You–! I'll put a bullet through your balls for that!" Sinon hatefully avowed.

"I see you both have the same fiery spirit. I will relish finding out if yours will break as easily and prettily as his did."

"Kirito…what did you do to him?!"

"I'd like to tell you 'you'll see' but unfortunately for you, you won't get that chance," Death Gun said. "So, instead, how about I show you _exactly_ what I did to him?" His voice was oozing with lecherous intent. The barrel of his rifle nuzzled between her frozen thighs.

Sinon gave a snarl that made her look remarkably like a menacing jaguar.

The frosty reception to his advances did nothing to discourage the other sniper, who ran the tip of his rifle over the subtle oyster ridges that dented the malleable spandex of the leggings.

Although Sinon held her silence, she shot Death Gun the most damning of glares.

Death Gun leaned in close to Sinon. Very close. So close that she could feel his breath wafting across her neck, violating the boundaries of her personal space.

Worse still, a hand took advantage of her open muddy-green jacket by slipping through it to reach for the chest of her scant bodice armour underneath.

"Don't you even dare!..." Sinon growled.

When Death Gun's hand shrunk away, she was surprised that he had actually listened to her until she saw him begin to slowly undress the bandages raveled around it.

"No. This is something I want to feel…with my own hand."

Once the last final strip had been peeled off his arm extended again and cupped her low-set bust in a scarred bare palm. She cringed as his unwelcome fingers tested her shape quite thoroughly through the armour.

Death Gun watched closely for the blue-headed player's reaction and she finally faltered, turning aside her face which had turned just a little rosy.

"Go to hell, you sick creep!"

Sinon did her utmost to exert any and every movement command she could think of to get her avatar to budge. The MP7 was just there, only inches from her.

Perhaps it was through the sheer force of her will or maybe even her imagination but it looked like her fingers were beginning to edge toward the weapon. She pushed herself to reach a little further, driving herself harder than she had ever done before.

And then, Death Gun slid the MP7 out of Sinon's range with a casual flick of his boot.

"NO!"

Sinon's heartbreaking shriek of denial tasted sweeter than honey to him. She might not have broken as easily as Kirito had but she had certainly been prettier.

He took sadistic pleasure in dragging down the back zipper of the unresisting female's bodice, who appeared to have reduced to a catatonic state of depression.

"Last words?" Death Gun's leering mask was like the laughing face of the grim reaper itself.

"Just two."

Death gun was briefly taken aback and his scarlet eyes narrowed at the surprisingly lively retort.

Sinon's fingers relaxed and something spherical rolled from them toward Death Gun.

At the sight of the object, which was beeping urgently, his eyes widened and he stared down at Sinon in fury. "You– !"

A live plasma grenade.

Sinon failed to suppress a smirk as she offered Death Gun a parting courtesy, "gg."

A wave of erupting light swallowed them up, roaring fiercely up into the dusky, arid sky like a rearing tiger.

 _A/N: Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
